Strawberries
by mae2551
Summary: Sometimes, when Travis Stoll disrupts your peace and quiet in the strawberry fields at dawn, the results aren't so bad, Katie Gardner discovered. This is the story of how I think Travis and Katie got together.


"What are you doing here, Stoll?" Katie Gardner snapped when she saw Travis Stoll walking towards her, whistling.

It was dawn, the time which Katie usually checked upon the strawberry fields. She hoped for some peace and quiet, but, of course, _Travis Stoll,_ had to ruin it.

"Hey there, Katie-kat! Is it bad to visit a friend on her birthday?" Travis cheerfully called out.

Katie's eyes narrowed. "How, exactly, did you know that it was my birthday?" She said suspiciously.

'Well, uh, I heard Miranda talking about it in the Demeter cabin."

"Sure. How come I don't believe you?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"You have too much instinct." Travis casually plucked a strawberry, and popped it in his mouth.

Katie didn't seem to notice. "Instinct was all that kept me alive when I made my way here at camp. I never had a satyr guide." She quietly said, with a hint of resentment and bitterness in her tone.

"Oh." Travis didn't know what else to say. _Damn. I screwed up._ This thought was running through his head.

A minute of silence was between them. Travis cleared his throat and said, "So, uh, Katie. Happy birthday." He held out a small box for her.

Katie eyed it suspiciously, before taking it. She held the box away from her when she opened it. After all, it wasn't everyday that a Stoll gave you a _real_ present, not a prank-present.

Katie just stared at the present, wide-eyed. She brought the box nearer to her. Inside it, was a golden brooch. It was shaped as a rose, with a wheat stalk bending over it. But that grand gift wasn't all. With it, was a pair of red strawberry earrings. The images looked so life-like, that one would think, that a breeze would blow the delicate rose away.

She quickly put on the earrings and pinned the brooch to her white, turtleneck sweater.

It wasn't until then that Travis noticed what she was wearing. In his earlier nervousness, he failed to notice it. With the white turtleneck, she was wearing pink shorts. In his faded red-and-white button-up shirt, and ripped jeans, Travis felt like a total dud.

"It isn't much, but I paid for it with my part-time job at Ace Hardware. I mean, it's the thought that counts, right? Anyway, I heard that you liked roses best, next to strawberries, and the wheat stalk symbolizes your mother, Demeter. I really, really hope you like it, but if you don't, I'll just replace it. Not that I mind. And..." Travis knew he was babbling, but who cares? In his opinion, Katie was taking too long to say that it was horrible.

In mid-rant, Katie put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Travis felt like he was in heaven.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him. A genuine smile. "You talk too much, Travis."

Travis could hardly believe it. It was the first time that Katie called him by his first name. "Wha-What did you say?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You heard me, Trav."

Travis pulled her closer to him. "So, does that mean that you're officially my girlfriend, now?"

"Of course, stupid. It isn't everyday a girl kisses you, you know."

With that, Travis kissed her again. When they pulled back, Katie stood on tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Travis Stoll."

Travis grinned so hard that it felt like his cheeks were cracking.

"I LOVE KATIE GARDNER! DO YOU HEAR THAT, WORLD?" Travis shouted for all he was worth.

"Shh! You'll wake up the campers." Katie scolded playfully.

"Ah, well. Who cares? You're my girlfriend now."

Together, they walked to the dining pavilion, holding hands.

Sometimes, when Travis Stoll disrupts your peace and quiet in the strawberry fields at dawn, the results aren't _so _bad, Katie discovered.

* * *

**So, yeah. My first hopeless attempt at making pure fluff. Lame, I know. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem descriptive, but how am I supposed to know about romantic kisses? I'm ten, for Pete's sake!**

**Well. That aside, reviewers get free cookies~~!**


End file.
